Afeksi
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Kulihat pria di hadapanku ini. Menyentuh tanganku dengan lembut, menggandengnya pada sosok di ujung ruangan. Dan aku tak bisa menahan untuk tersenyum, melihat ikatan indah di antara mereka berdua./"Terima kasih atas segala kasih sayang yang kalian berikan sebagai sebuah keluarga..."/AoKise, a bit Sho-ai/Presented for Mother's Day/Mind to RnR, minna-sama?


**Shana kembali, minna-sama! Dengan one-shot AoKise (lagi). Jangan bosen-bosen ya kalau Shana bikin fic untuk pairing ini. Karena Shana emang udah suka sama pairing ini. Walaupun kadang-kadang geregetan sama Aomine yang 'gak peka' sama Kise. Uuukh, ngegemesin banget tuh! Well, rambling-an gaje ini akan berakhir sekarang, daripada pada bosen semua. Enjoy!**

**Summary : Kulihat pria di hadapanku ini. Menyentuh tanganku dengan lembut, menggandengnya pada sosok di ujung ruangan. Dan aku tak bisa menahan untuk tersenyum, melihat ikatan indah di antara mereka berdua./"Terima kasih atas segala kasih sayang yang kalian berikan sebagai sebuah keluarga..."**

**Rating : T (for some sexual scenes and boys love/yaoi theme, which are suitable only for teenagers 13+)**

**Pairing : AoKise (Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta)**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Family/ Romance**

**Warning : OOCness (trying to be IC but kinda failed), Canon, miss/typo(s) (probably), OC, failed Angst, first person POV. Penganut sistem Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover belongs to it's owner, not Author's. Author tidak menerima keuntungan materil sedikitpun dalam membuat dan mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya sekadar untuk kesenangan pribadi.**

**.**

**Afeksi**

**.**

Aku menatap pria di sisiku. Lalu beralih pada tangannya yang menggenggam erat tanganku. Kulitnya cokelat agak gelap, dengan rambut biru tua. Ia tersenyum lembut. Aku juga. Aku membalas senyum itu dengan senyum yang sama. Memang aku memiliki kemiripan dengan pria ini. Aomine Daiki.

"Hei, jadi kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya. Aku menunduk dan berpikir. Tapi tak lama aku menemukan jawabannya.

"Gelanggang basket," jawabku. Ia tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangku. Aku mengaduh dan mengerucutkan bibirku. Membuatnya tertawa, menunjukkan gigi putihnya yang berbaris rapi. Aku mendekatkan diri padanya, mencari kehangatan. Ia meraih bahuku dan mendekapku erat.

Kami berjalan beriringan. Orang-orang melihat kami dengan pandangan beragam. Aku bisa mencuri dengar beberapa orang yang membicarakan kami.

"Hei, mereka manis sekali, ya."

"Bukankah itu Aomine Daiki, atlet basket terkenal itu?"

"Oh, ya. Lalu di sampingnya itu... mirip dengan Kise Ryouta. Kau tahu, si model yang tampan itu! Jangan-jangan, mereka..."

"Ah, kau bercanda! Tidak mungkin, kan? Tapi, memang mirip sekali, sih..."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Semua itu sangat mudah ditebak. Tiap aku pergi rasanya banyak yang berbisik seperti itu. Aku sudah amat sangat terbiasa dengan itu. Kadang malah ada yang berani meminta foto denganku. Aku meladeni saja dengan senang hati.

Akhirnya kami sampai di gelanggang basket, tempat kami biasa bermain setiap akhir pekan. Aku mengambil bola basket yang terdiam sunyi di ujung lapangan. Dan melemparkannya pada pria itu.

"Lakukan seperti biasa. Aku mau lihat!" seruku. Aku mengambil tempat di tempat duduk penonton, menyamankan diri. Ia menatapku.

"Tidak bermain?" tanyanya. Dia kelihatan heran. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku ingin melihat saja," jawabku.

Ia mengedikkan bahu, dan mulai bermain. Menunjukkan teknik-teknik yang telah diperolehnya sejak ia masih menjadi _Kiseki no Sedai_. Aku memang mengaguminya. Dia idolaku, sejak aku mengenalnya untuk pertama kali. Aku selalu ingin menjadi sepertinya, bahkan melampauinya. Tapi ia selalu bilang aku masih jauh, masih lama. Dan aku akan merajuk jika itu sudah terjadi, membuatnya tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku bersorak dan bertepuk tangan saat ia melakukan trik-trik sulit. Aku melihatnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Rasanya semua yang ia tunjukkan tak pernah membosankan, walaupun kadang ia mengulang beberapa trik. Hingga tidak terasa dua jam berlalu. Ia menghampiriku dan mengambil sebotol air mineral di tanganku.

"Aku lelah. Kita pulang saja. Nanti kubelikan _burger_ di jalan," tawarnya setelah melihatku mau merajuk.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Aku masih ingin melihatnya bermain, tapi akhirnya aku mengalah melihatnya kelelahan. Keringat mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. "Hmm... Baiklah, tapi aku mau bonus boneka figurin Doraemon-nya!" seruku sambil tersenyum polos.

"Baik, baik. Dasar kau ini!" katanya. Aku tersenyum puas. Ia ikut tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku bangun. Aku dengan senang hati menyambutnya. Cokelat bertemu putih. Kontras, tapi indah. Bagaikan cokelat dan susu. Pahit dan manis. Berbeda, tapi bersatu dengan baik. Aku selalu menyukainya.

Kami membeli makan siang di restoran cepat saji kesukaanku. Aku meminta untuk segera pulang, karena di rumah pasti sudah ada yang menunggu kami. Kuhabiskan _burger_ di kursi taman. Aku menoleh ke sampingku, menatap wajahnya—wajah Aomine Daiki, yang amat sangat kusukai.

"Sudah, kan? Ayo, kita pulang," ajaknya. Aku mengangguk, dan mengambil boneka figurin Doraemon-ku di kursi. Aku mengamatinya dengan senyum terkembang.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum berterima kasih. "Kurasa dia juga suka kalau kau menunjukkannya," lanjutnya sambil menerawang.

Aku menatapnya dan ikut menerawang. Mengerti maksudnya. Ya, dia juga suka dengan Doraemon. Aku yakin dia juga akan senang melihat ini, bahkan mungkin lebih suka lagi. Kupandangi boneka figurin yang sedang tersenyum itu sekali lagi, ikut tersenyum, dan menggenggamnya erat. Aku sedikit berlari bersemangat, ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Kau senang hari ini?" tanyanya. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Tentu saja," jawabku sambil menunjukkan senyumku selebar mungkin. Aku yakin wajahku pasti robek jika aku tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, seperti Kuchisake-onna, si _youkai_ wanita bermulut robek yang suka membunuh para pria. Aku pernah mendengar legendanya, membuatku sedikit takut.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah terayun. Perasaanku melambung bahagia. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan menghabiskan akhir pekanku seperti ini. Tanpa terasa waktu sudah pukul setengah empat. Pasti karena aku terlalu lama bermain di taman. Apalagi tadi suasananya mendukung. Cuacanya amat cerah, dan udaranya juga sangat sejuk. Aku tak bisa menahan diri.

Kulihat langit. Sangat biru. Hanya sedikit awan putih yang berarak menghiasi angkasa. Hawa musim dingin kini mulai terasa. Aku berandai kapan salju turun. Dan begitu aku memikirkannya, langit perlahan berganti kelabu. Kurasa butiran putih dingin itu akan jatuh sebentar lagi. Udara juga bertambah dingin secara hampir drastis.

"Ayo, kita cepat pulang. Dingin sekali," ajakku pada pria di sampingku ini. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia membawa tubuhku berlari bersamanya.

"_Tadaima_!" seruku begitu aku memasuki pintu rumah. Kurapikan sepatuku agar tidak mengotori _tatami_ di depan. Ada yang akan marah besar kalau itu sampai terjadi.

"_Okaeri_. Kalian sudah kembali?" kudengar sebuah suara sayup-sayup dari kejauhan. Kuduga ia ada di tempat biasanya, di ruang keluarga, menonton acara kesukaannya di televisi.

Aku menggeser pintu ruang keluarga. Dan ia ada di sana, menyambutku dengan senyum hangatnya seperti biasa. Di belakangku, pria itu—ah, Aomine Daiki, aku harus belajar memanggilnya dengan sopan, masuk dan menghampirinya. Memasang senyum lembut yang juga ia tunjukkan padaku.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya, menyelimuti sosok di kursi itu dengan _scarf_ berwarna salem. Lalu mengecup bibirnya sejenak sebagai salam manis, seperti biasanya.

Sosok itu tersenyum. Senyum yang juga mirip denganku. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa. Ia juga memiliki ciri fisik mirip denganku. Hanya mata kami yang berbeda. Aku tak memiliki manik keemasan sewarna madu miliknya.

Ia menggerakkan roda di kursinya. Mendekatkan diri. Aku juga berjalan mendekatinya. Mengacungkan boneka figurin Doraemon yang kudapat tadi. Ia tersenyum dan mengambilnya, tampak sangat bahagia.

"Wah, lucunya. Sepertimu," katanya sambil tersenyum. Ia mengelus pipiku lembut. Aku naik ke pangkuannya, dan bergelung dalam kehangatan dekapannya. Merasakan ujung rambut pirangnya menggelitik hidungku.

"Ini untuk _Kaa-san_," ujarku sambil memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang membuatku mencandu.

"Oh, jadi ini hadiahmu untuk _Kaa-san_? Apa Aomine_cchi_ menyuruhmu?" tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hei, tentu saja tidak! Dan apa sulitnya memanggilku Daiki?" tanya pria di belakang kursi roda _Kaa-san. _Ah, maksudku Aomine Daiki, ayahku.

"Kau juga masih memanggilku Kise sesekali, walaupun aku sudah berganti marga menjadi Aomine, ingat, _Daiki_? Bagaimana, puas?" tanya _Kaa-san_.

_Tou-san_ menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Baiklah, baiklah, _Ryouta_! Kau menunjukkan pengaruh buruk pada Kirito!" ujarnya.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan memeluk _Kaa-san_. Ia membalas pelukanku tadi. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau tidak akan terpengaruh sifat buruk ayahmu, kan, Kirito_cchi_?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, kenapa tidak membelaku, eh? Setelah seharian ini kau membuatku kelelahan!" protes _Tou-san_.

"Tentu saja karena ia mirip denganku. Ya, kan, Kirito_cchi_? Walaupun kau bukan anak kandungku—tentu saja, mana mungkin aku dan Daiki yang laki-laki tulen bisa menghasilkan anak—tapi kau mirip sekali dengan kami," komentar _Kaa-san_.

"Iya. Aku memang mirip _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_, walaupun aku bukan anak kandung kalian, tapi aku sangat sayang kalian. Terima kasih, _Kaa-san_, atas semua yang _Kaa-san_ lakukan untukku dan _Tou-san_ selama ini. Maaf aku sudah merepotkan _Kaa-san_, terutama karena kecelakaan itu. Kalau _Kaa-san_ tak melindungiku, aku mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi. Terima kasih banyak, _Kaa-san_. Walaupun kau bukan sepenuhnya ibuku, tapi... selamat hari Ibu," ujarku. Aku mencium pipinya dan tersenyum senang.

**Tes...**

Dapat kurasakan setetes air mata hangat jatuh di pipiku. Kulihat ke atas. _Kaa-san_ menangis. Ia tersenyum haru. Ia menciumi hidung, kening dan pipiku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mendekapku dengan sangat erat. Berbisik indah di telingaku, "Terima kasih... Terima kasih sudah menjadi anakku, Kirito... Terima kasih sudah sabar merawatku selama ini, Daiki... Terima kasih atas segala kasih sayang yang kalian berikan sebagai sebuah keluarga..."

Aku memeluknya. Dapat kurasakan _Tou-san_ juga memeluk kami. Saling berbagi kehangatan sebagai sebuah keluarga yang lengkap dan bahagia. Walaupun berbeda dari definisi maupun susunan keluarga seperti umumnya, tapi aku bahagia dengan keluargaku ini. Terutama pada kegigihan ibuku yang sudah merelakan impiannya sebagai model dan pemain basket saat menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kelumpuhannya. Karenanya, aku, Aomine Kirito—juga mewakili ayahku Aomine, Daiki, di hari Ibu ini, ingin mengucapkan pada _Kaa-san_ dan semua ibu di dunia... Selamat Hari Ibu!

**.**

~ おわり ~

**.**

**Jadi, gimana, minna-sama? Fic yang dipersembahkan khusus untuk hari ibu 22 Desember.**

**Oke, oke, Shana tau ini telat sehari, but hey, better late than never, kan? Dan idenya juga baru bisa dikembangin mepet-mepet.**

**Soal cerita, alurnya emang agak gak jelas, karena Shana mau bikin readers penasaran. Intinya tentang Kirito berterima kasih sama Kise alias ibunya udah ngasuh dia selama ini. Walaupun dia anak adopsi, secara di fic ini Shana bikin no gender-bender. Dan berhubung Shana nganggep Kise lebih cocok jadi uke, akhirnya yang jadi sosok ibu itu Kise. Ya secara masa Aomine jadi ibu?**

**Terus, soal kecelakaan, terserah minna-sama gimana kecelakaannya. Intinya adalah Kise nyelamatin Kirito dengan ngorbanin diri. Jadi dia lumpuh dan duduk di kursi roda sekarang. Dan mimpinya sebagai model dan pemain basket juga kandas (tragis) *beginilah author suka menyiksa tokoh yang disukainya* #digelindingin. Terus Aomine juga ngerawat dia dengan ketulusannya selama ini.**

**Oke, terakhir... I KNOW THIS IS A FAILURE! Duh, Hurt/****yang ****Comfort gak begitu dapet, Family setengah-setengah, dan Romance minim. Shana minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas ketidaknyamanan ini *bows* Semua karena Shana juga bukan senpai besar yang karyanya udah terkenal dan bagus banget gitu. Shana hanya penulis yang sedang melepaskan imajinasinya dan belajar berkarya dengan baik. Yah, karenanya, saran dan konkrit diharapkan.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
